


Blood Blossoms

by Unique_Username_7



Category: Romance - Fandom, The SoulRaiser, anime - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom, vampire - Fandom, yuri - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_Username_7/pseuds/Unique_Username_7





	Blood Blossoms

“I’m… sorry.”

I shivered ceaselessly, shaking as if I were about to be knocked over at any second. “I-… I-…”

Liz walked over to her and kneeled down in front of me. She nudged her hands against mine and said, “I know. They’ll come after you, so you feel like a burden to us. But I wouldn’t stay with you if I thought that you were a burden. And no matter what, I want to stay with you.” While she was speaking, her arms gradually wrapped more of themselves around me as I hesitantly leaned onto her body. My breaths were choppy. “This isn’t a repayment. I just like you a lot. That’s why you’re not a burden.”

I wish I could cry, cry out, cry out. The frantic breathing coming out of my mouth sounded kinda like when Liz’s screeching back when she cried a lot. I know that me holding her probably felt nowhere as near as warm and comforting as she felt holding me. I let my eyes shut for a bit to soak it all in, and then snapped back into the reality so cold that it actually wanted me dead. I finally uttered out some words. 

“I’m far too weak and tangled up inside to have the words to articulate how much you mean to me. You know how I am with words. I’ll string together as many sentences as I like but I still just can’t get across how much I love you… and how much I wish my presence didn’t have to hurt you… These words still aren’t it, by the way.” 

Liz giggled. How intoxicatingly ignorant. Here her entire world now seemed predetermined to fall apart, and she was embracing me in her arms, indulging in my sentiment. “It’s fine,” Liz said. “Those words and your body calming down are a good enough indication.”

I took some breaths again until they’d once again steadied. Then, I backed out of her embrace. “Good. We have no time to lose then. I don’t want to mope when I could be fighting for a longer future with you.” My posture fixed into a domineering pose. “One day, if you ever need it, I want to hug you like that too.”  
Liz smiled. “Maybe it hasn’t fully sunk in yet, or I compartmentalized it somewhere in my brain.” Still smiling, she rapidly took my hand. “I just can’t imagine--” She took me along running out the front doors of the abandoned Church. “--a world without you!” 

I remembered how fast her heart was beating when I was against her chest. She spread those massive, cursed, once terrifying wings from her open back. “I told everyone else at the pub already. I’ll fly us over there to help them come up with a plan.” I wrapped around her back as she caressed my legs to keep me steady as she soared into the sky. We took off from that once ominous forest, now with a church that resembled more of a house with quirky design choices and the garden on the side of it. Once the dim home of a rotten corpse, now became something which, while still not super flashy, felt cozy in a way I haven’t felt in centuries. I live in a truly crazy and chaotic beauty. I’d fight through any hell on earth to be able to cherish that.


End file.
